On our wedding day
by TheAmethystMoonlight23
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha cheated on Sumiko Takara (OC) on their wedding day. It has now been 3 months after his betrayal, the two haven't seen each other for a long time and Sasuke's trying to get her back, but a certain blonde haired boy has caught her eyes. SasukexOCxNaruto Who's gonna win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**On Our Wedding day**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, except my OC, Sumiko Takara. Some parts of the story are written in my OC's POV.**

**Note: This is a Sasuke and OC story! Enjoy reading!**

_Chapter 1_

"_I'm so happy for you Sumiko-chan!" Tenten clapped as she finished tying the black lace around her friends' waist. _

_Sumiko admired her beautiful form. Her black silky hair was tied with a white ribbon; tight and secure. The white strapless dress hung from above her breasts, down her curvy form and to her feet. It was a layered wedding dress and it was puffy around her lower part to the bottom. _

"_Come on! Let's put your white heels on." Ino gave her the shoes and she slipped it on._

_Sumiko wobbled as she walked her first step, but it was a good thing that both Ino and Tenten were there to hold her from falling. It was her big day today. She finally got to marry her one and only true love, Sasuke Uchiha. This is how it started. Sumiko had feelings for him when they were Genin students…She was always the quiet and independent one, yet when she sees Sasuke, it was obvious that she had a crush on him. Those feelings carried on till she was a Chunin; growing from a young child into a teenager. When Sasuke followed Orochimaru, she desperately wanted to find him and tag along with Naruto, but she wasn't strong enough; instead she waited for his return. After Sasuke was brought back, she gathered the courage to confess and change his life, by being the only person to love him better. Now she was getting married to him. It was like a dream come true…_

"_If he does anything to harm you, I will make sure the boys will beat the crap outta him…" Ino cracked her knuckles. _

"_I'm sure he won't cheat on me. I trust him! He wouldn't do anything to me. I'm positive!" Sumiko laughed._

**I was wrong. He cannot be trusted. I should have listened to Ino and Tenten.**

_While everyone was preparing, Sumiko walked across a red painted bridge with a big cherry blossom tree hovering above it. She enjoyed the breeze and its atmosphere. The suns' rays went through the little gaps of the branches and it shone down on her. It was relaxing for her… _

_Suddenly, she heard an angry yell not far from her. Footsteps were heard coming from her direction. Sumiko gathered up her dress and hid behind a tree, and peeked to see what was happening. A pink haired girl stormed towards the end of the bridge with red eyes. Her dress was a black lace bra and over it was a fish net shirt, navy blue shorts and black leggings, with red high heels. _

"_Sakura…"_

"_I am more beautiful than that ugly whore!"_

"_Sakura…!"_

"_I had feelings for you first! I loved you first!"_

"_Sakura!"_

"_No Sasuke! I was the one who waited, I wanted to be with you and change your life! But no! You chose that bitch!" _

"_SAKURA!" _

_Sumiko gasped when she saw Sasuke storm towards Sakura with an angry expression, as he crashed his lips on hers roughly. He then wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her body closer to his. Sakura let out a moan which satisfied Sasuke making him smirk in the kiss. _

"_I only love you and no one else Sakura."_

"_You'll leave her right?"_

"_Of course. You're my everything…" _

_Sumiko managed to choke out. "Sasuke?" _

_The two turned around shocked to see her in tears. "Sasuke…you jerk!" _

"_Sumiko!"_

**He lied to me. Sasuke? Why on our wedding day?**

"_Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Sumiko Takara as your lawfully wedded wife?" _

"_I, Sasuke Uchiha, take you, Sumiko Takara, __to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."_

"_Do you, Sumiko Takara, take Sasuke Uchiha as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_No!" She threw the bouquet of flowers on Sasuke's face._

_Kakashi looked at her shocked. Everyone stared in awe as they all gasped at the scene. Sasuke had no change of face at all. He just stared at her emotionlessly. _

"_I don't take him to be my lawfully wedded husband! I don't want him in my life or this day forward! I would rather die in sickness and kill myself! NO! NO! NO! NO!" _

**He just stood there with no emotion at all; calm and collective.**

"_SUMIKO! WAIT!" Naruto yelled from behind her. _

"_LEAVE ME ALONE NARUTO! I WANT TO BE BY MYSELF!" _

_Tenten pulled the blonde back and gave him a reassuring look. "Me, and Ino will go and find her! You deal with Sasuke!" _

"_Right!" _

"_Make him wish that he has never been born!" Ino patted Naruto's back as he gave her a thumbs up. _

**He's a traitor. I don't want to come back and see him ever again…**

**Sumiko's POV**

I woke up from the same dream I had yesterday. I remember the pain I suffered when my wedding was ruined… Sasuke Uchiha, the man who betrayed me, split my heart into little pieces and a complete traitor.

But that was 3 months ago. Now I moved on with my new life. I have my own house which Tenten bought for me using her money, and a new job as a nursery carer which Ino enrolled me in and I'm very happy with it.

Although, I don't know what happened to Sasuke and his tramp Sakura. All I remember was running away hearing voices behind me, and that was all…

At the same time, it pained me when I caught Sasuke and Sakura nearly making out on that bridge. I don't know how to answer these unanswered questions by myself… I was hard and complex. Will I forgive Sasuke? Will I survive on my own like this? Am I truly ugly? How did Sasuke feel? Why did this happen? How can it be? What? When? Why? How?

No…Now's not the time to be thinking this through. I guess Sasuke is enjoying himself without me…

**Normal POV**

Sumiko yawned and slipped off of the couch and stretched her limbs from the position she was sleeping in. She turned her head towards the red clock on the wall which read 4:30 in the afternoon.

"Did I over slept?" she asked herself warily.

She trotted up the stairs and stepped into her room. When she approached her dressing table, she saw a picture frame with her and Sasuke and at the bottom right corner, it said in neat handwriting, _**"Me and Sumiko on our first date together! Xxx love you my baby."**_

Sumiko turned the picture around, so that it had its back towards her. 'Sasuke…' she thought as she started to well up in tears. The pain began to dwell inside of her once again.

"Why me... Oh kami-sama…" she pleaded. "Wait…I shouldn't be thinking about this…I'm just making it worse for me…"

The young girl wiped her tears away and took deep breaths just to calm herself down. She walked into the bathroom and had a shower, then in 15 minutes she was out. After drying herself, she changed into a navy blue kimono with golden dragons slithering around her body and arms.

"Now, what to buy…" she wrote all the things that are needed to be bought on a piece of paper, and then she went out of the door.

She went to crowded markets and followed her list until the end. Sumiko carried many bags and she tried her best not to drop all of the materials; one would say, it's a pain in the ass…it really is when you carry it on your own.

"Sumiko-chan! Hey do you need help?!" a familiar voice was heard from behind her.

It was none other than, Rock Lee. He came running towards her and took the two white bags from her arms. "Phew…Thank you Lee-kun. I was dying there…" she gladly smiled.

"No problem Sumiko-chan! I, Rock Lee, am always there to help!" he grinned proudly.

Lee was like an older brother figure to her. At times when she gets hurt, he would be the first to defend her. She smiled at the memories she shared with him. "So, Sumiko…Are you alright living by yourself?" he asked her curiously.

"Uh huh. I'm fine by myself. I lived because; all of you gave me support. Without everyone, I would have not lived a life like this…" she averted her eyes from her feet to Lee.

Lee put an arm around her affectionately. "Just watch Sasuke…You'll beg for Sumiko's forgiveness…"

Sumiko thought about Lee's words. She imagined Sasuke coming to her house at night begging her for forgiveness, but she refuses and does not give him a chance. But that's unlikely of her…If he would actually beg for her in reality; she would have forgiven him and gave him a second chance.

They walked in comforting silence towards her house. "Thank you so much for your help Lee. I really appreciate it." She took the bags in and placed them on the table.

"Anytime Sumiko-chan. Just call me for help alright?" he quickly hugged her and left the house. "See you later!"

She smiled as she watched him, leap out of the door from roof to roof. "I guess I'm all by myself again." She sighed and began to put away the foods.

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review **

**Next chapter: Sasuke's back!? Is Sumiko dreaming? Will she believe her eyes? He's smiling at her in a loving way! He says that he misses her so much and he wants her back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows guys! I really appreciate it, so I'll continue this story! Oh and don't worry, my OC is not a frail and Mary Sue type. Sumiko's an independent girl! I'm sure you'll love her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, except Sumiko.**

* * *

The next day Sumiko woke up early to go to work. It was foggy on Monday morning, but the air was fresh with the scent of nature in it. She walked into the nursery building and stepped into the classroom filled with children.

Sumiko loved children; even if they're annoying and bossy at times, she won't give up on them so easily. She always dreamed having a family of her own…But that dream was gone. "Miss Takara?" a little girl tugged on Sumiko's sleeve "Are you ok?"

Sumiko snapped out of her thoughts and looked to the small girl beside her, "Kana!-" The little girl gasped when her teacher fell backwards on her chair. "Miss Takara!?"

"I'm not dead, Kana. It's my fault. I'm so clumsy." She chuckled as she got up. Kana crawled towards her and kissed Sumiko's forehead, "I kissed your boo-boo. Does it feel better now, Miss Takara?" she asked cutely. "Of course Kana. Thank you for your help!" the two giggled together.

After a long day in nursery, Sumiko retrieved her money and walked out of the konoha gates to separate herself from her village and to get time on her own. She sat on a rock hard boulder and sighed tiredly. "What a long day…"

She yawned as she leaned her chin on the palm of her right hand. "Why am I so vulnerable? I keep crying and crying!" she furiously wiped her tears away.

"Sumiko?"

She froze on her spot and slowly swallowed her dry throat. 'What?!' she thought panicking.

* * *

**Sumiko's POV**

No…It can't be! I thought that he vanished! I thought that he went with Sakura?! S-Sasuke? Is that really you?

I began to shake with anxiousness, hoping if my eyes would tell the truth rather than believing my ears. I didn't want to believe it was him. I'm so confused… What should I do? Run? Approach him?

"Sumiko…"

The voice repeated again. I couldn't help but turn around to see for myself. It was him… It was actually him.

"Sasuke? Is it really you?" I managed to spill out. He smiled in a loving way. "Yes it's me Sumiko."

"W-What do you want?" I said being cautious.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sasuke smirked as he eyed her form with great lust; her beautiful curves and framed face, "You've changed…"

Sumiko stood there with her hand on her chest. She exhaled the air which was stuck in her throat and diverted her eyes down at her feet, with a shy blush. "I love you…" he said which gained her attention. She couldn't speak or move at all. At the same time, those three words pained her yet made her more troubled; she couldn't find the right words to reply to him. "…"

"Sumiko…I love you." Sasuke approached her and slithered an arm around her waist, "Look at me…" she stiffened at his hold. Sasuke wanted her attention on him, but it seemed that she refused to look at the Uchiha. He felt uneasy for doing such a thing to the girl. It created a massive impact on the young girl's life and he regretted it…

"I want you back Sumiko. I love you and I need you. What I did was wrong… I realized that I lost the most important person in my life. Please forgive me." He confessed. Sumiko's breath got caught in her throat once again. 'He actually… ' she couldn't think properly.

"Sasuke I-…"

"Sumiko…I want you to come back to me please…"

Suddenly, her chin was gripped by a gentle hold. Her face was brought up to look at Sasuke. She stared deep into his eyes; she could tell that he was serious... "Sumiko…" he said huskily as he neared her face. The gap between them was closing slowly. She didn't know what to do, so she let him press his lips on hers passionately.

But a tear rolled down her cheeks. Her mind went muffled, she had more unanswered questions. Why did he do this? Is he acting? Is he lying to her again?

**PUSH**

"Stop Sasuke…" she pushed him away. "I…I don't know what to say…" He was now one metre away from her.

"…" he stayed silent; as usual. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but…I need some time alone so that I could think…"

He sternly nodded "I'll be waiting for you…" then, he leaped away.

Then he leaped away. Sumiko just watched him go up a tree trunk and vanish in a blink of an eye. What's going to be her answer?

* * *

**And again, thank you for all your support everyone! I'll make sure to update! **

**Next chapter: Sumiko is confused. She doesn't have an answer for Sasuke, until Naruto comes to the rescue and offers to help her. Oh what a good friend! Til Next time!**

**P.S: I'm asking everyone whether you like the idea of ending the story with Sumiko and Naruto married, or Sumiko and Sasuke getting back together. Please vote! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Note: Thanks for the vote guys! The story overall is NarutoxOC! Let's leave Sasuke-bastard alone and give him a bad ending! Tee Hee! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

**KSHHHHHH**

It was raining heavily outside Konoha and everyone stayed inside their house; some stayed outside to train in the rain. Sumiko ran towards her house with her arms above her head, trying to shield herself from getting wet. It was like someone crying so hard from up the sky.

Sumiko lay on her bed facing towards the ceiling, not caring if she was wet. Her mind was too occupied with Sasuke. "Oh kami-sama… please help me…" she pleaded.

She sat up and sighed. **'I love you…' 'I want you back…' 'Please come back to me…' **It really troubled her. Mixed emotions welled up inside her; Sasuke wants her to come back to him. Her imaginations became reality.

"I should take a break first…I need to forget about everything from yesterday and come back to reality." She spoke to herself. Sumiko tucked her knees on her chest and looked out of her window. 'The rain is like my tears…' she thought.

After moments of looking out the window, she went to dry herself and change into a plain yellow kimono. She was about plop herself down on her couch when a knock came from her front door. "Who could this be now?" she asked herself.

Sumiko walked towards the door and turned the door knob while peeking through the little hole. 'It's Naruto…why is he here on a rainy day?' she thought to herself as she opened the door for the blonde.

"Hey Sumiko-chan!" He smiled childishly. "Oh Naruto, you're all wet! Come inside before you catch a cold!" she said in a motherly way.

The spiky haired boy walked inside curiously eyeing his surroundings. Sumiko's home had two floors, downstairs was the kitchen and living room while the upper part is her bedroom and bathroom. It wasn't girlie, bright or dull, it suited her and his liking; it welcomed him.

"So why did you come here?" she asked as they sat on the couch together. "I saw you running with a sad expression on your face, so I came here just to check if you're feeling alright…It pained me seeing you upset." He explained.

Sumiko blushed with embarrassment. Naruto really worries for her… Usually it would be the girls and Lee who worry for her the most, but seeing Naruto actually worried. "Th-Thank you Naruto-kun…" Sumiko smiled shyly.

He scratched his head with a wide grin. "So, why were you gloomy?"

Sumiko looked away, not showing him her face. "…It's Sasuke." She said in almost a whisper. Naruto was stunned, when he heard that name. "Sasuke? What did he do to you? If he hurt you again, I'm gonna rip his guts out!" he hissed whilst clenching his hands into fists.

"He didn't hurt me…" she sighed. "We just had a little…talk."

Naruto listened carefully at her explanation, "What kind of talk?"

"…I met him outside Konoha's gates and, he showed up...then…" she trailed off. "Then what?" he urged her to continue on. "…Then he said to me…"

**FLASHBACK**

"_Sumiko…I love you." Sasuke approached her and slithered an arm around her waist, "Look at me…" she stiffened at his hold._

"_I want you back Sumiko. I love you and I need you. What I did was wrong… I realized that I lost the most important person in my life. Please forgive me." He confessed. Sumiko's breath got caught in her throat once again._

"_Sumiko…I want you to come back to me please…" _

_Suddenly, her chin was gripped by a gentle hold. Her face was brought up to look at Sasuke. She stared deep into his eyes; she could tell that he was serious... "Sumiko…" he said huskily as he neared her face. The gap between them was closing slowly. She didn't know what to do, so she let him press his lips on hers passionately._

_He sternly nodded "I'll be waiting for you…" then, he leaped away._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"…And that's what happened…" she finished off her story.

"That bastard! Where is that asshole?! He deserves several beatings for apologizing at the wrong time!" Naruto stood up with a mad face. "Naruto, Shhh…It's ok." She gently pulled him down. "No one hurts Sumiko and apologizing after 3 months!" he snarled.

"Naruto calm down. It's ok. Don't worry…" he stopped and sighed, sitting next to her. "Thank you Naruto…" she smiled as she placed her hand on top of his.

Her action caused Naruto to blush madly. "S-Sumiko?" he stuttered. She thought that he had a fever as seeing that his face was red, but she realized that her hand was touching his. "AH! I'm so sorry Naruto!" she squeaked, also blushing madly after taking her hand off. "I-it's ok…" he replied.

The two sat there in awkward silence. "U-uh…but I don't know how to answer Sasuke…" she changed the subject. Naruto's blush faded as he averted his eyes from the wall towards Sumiko. "Don't worry Sumiko. We'll support you…I'll support you." He smiled at her warmly.

Sumiko couldn't help but well up in tears, "OH NARUTO!" she cried out loud. The young woman wrapped her arms around his neck which caused him to yelp and flush with embarrassment. At first he felt awkward, but soon gave in with her comfort and warm body. Wrapping his arms around her petite form, he savored this moment between them both and rested his chin on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

"You're welcome Sumiko…" he whispered in her ear. Neither wanted to let go.

* * *

**Yahoo****! Chapter three done! I'm sorry if this is kinda short, I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Hope you guys are enjoying the story!**

**Next Chapter: During her day out Sumiko and Sakura confront each other! And Sumiko gives her a bitch slap!? What a woman! Will there be fight? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Note: Alright! Time to make use of Sumiko! I had so many school and studying that i never got to update O.O.W! I apologize!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! ^_^**

* * *

"Good Morning!" Sumiko greeted the people in Konoha as she walked down the streets.

Today was Sumiko's day off. She was relieved to have one day to herself. It really did help her… Her boss decided to cancel her schedule for today after seeing her red puffy eyes last time, she did worry about her employee.

Sumiko sat on a bench, opposite to a ramen shop minding her own business. It was sunny with a little bit of a breeze and she loved how it went through her hair. She closed her eyes and let the wind blow gently through her, cooling her down. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted, by a certain pink haired girl, who came cat walking towards her.

"Oh look who it is? Sumiko Takara." Sakura greeted rudely, hands on hips in a seductive way.

"What do you want Sakura?" she replied broadly keeping her eyes glued to the green trees before her.

"Nothing. I was just asking myself, why a loner like you is all alone here. Has everyone left you here?" Sakura smirked evilly.

"It's none of your business Sakura. Now go away."

* * *

**Sumiko's POV**

I tried my best to control my anger. I was careful to not let my language change. Sakura already annoyed me when she approached me. Ugh that slut…

"No. I won't go away. I want to stay here and mock you…"

"Don't start…" I gritted my teeth.

"ooo! I'm scared!...NOT!"

Sakura cackled, as she held her stomach. "No one cares about you! Sasuke doesn't, including your pesky little friends!"

"Sakura it's not funny…" I hissed.

"Oh gosh…Heheheh, mocking you is such a treat! You're my type…" Sakura grinned widely.

'Inner Peace…Inner peace…' I thought to myself. I wasn't in the mood for Sakura and her disgusting mouth.

"That's why you're not worth having a bright future."

"Says you. The only future you have is fucking men! You prostitute!"

"Excuse me?! Who would ever want you as a wife? You ugly wench!"

"You're the ugly wench here! Now go home to your prostitute party! Have fun with whores and bastards!"

"You're lucky that I'm in a happy mood; because if I was the opposite, I would have already fucked you!"

"What have I ever done to you, bitch?!"

"When you were new, you took everyone away from me! You were smarter, independent and strong willed! I had feelings for Sasuke first and you came in the way then captured his heart! I vowed to take revenge and take him, and to my surprise, I was successful." Sakura's smile widened wickedly.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sumiko's eyes was filled with rage and raised her arm at her side, getting prepared to slap the lights out of Sakura.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up!"

**SLAP**

Sakura stumbled backwards and landed on her back after the slap that Sumiko gave her. The pink haired girl was appalled, fingers tracing the mark on her left cheek. "You said too much Sakura…" Sumiko snapped.

People gathered their attention to the scene before them and crowded around the two girls. "Don't ever say that again! Mess with me and you're going down bitch!" the black haired girl cursed. Sakura was speechless as she watched Sumiko turn on her heel and pushed through the crowd running away.

When Sumiko arrived at her house, she slammed the door shut and put her back against it. "I can't believe I actually did that…" she spoke to herself. She never imagined doing that. It made her feel out of person. She gazed at her hands and sighed. It's a good thing she avoided a fight with Sakura; it looked like the pink haired woman wanted to go on rage mode and fight back…

Since it's over now, she took the time to rest and forget about what happened; hoping that none of her friends will find out.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a little rushed. I apologize for the short chapter. I wanted to make Sakura bossy and mean because I really do hate Sakura. I don't want to offend the Sakura lovers, no offense but, she's extremely annoying and useless. Sorry Sakura fans!**

**Next Chapter: Lee, Tenten and Ino come over worried after finding out on what happened to Sumiko. Lee becomes overprotective and volunteers to live with her; which is alright with Sumiko. What's going to happen now?**

**P.S: I apologize greatly to the people who love Sakura. I'm so sorry if I made her too OC (I think). **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Note: I apologize to all authors for not updating for a long time! I was so busy with studying that I almost forgot about this story! Oh, and I also apologize to all Sakura fans for chapter 4! So calm down! Although I dislike her, I have a soft spot for her and i know she has matured.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The next day, Sumiko cleaned her house from top to bottom, making sure it was spotless for her visitors to take in. Last night after her and Sakura's argument, she received a call from Ino, who was really worried about her safety. Sumiko couldn't stop Ino's panicking, so she invited her to her house just to have tea and chat. Little did Sumiko know, Ino invited two more people to come with her?

The black haired girl wiped the sink clean and put the dishes away neatly, taking caution. She walked towards her room and placed her folded and ironed clothes in her closet. When she closed it, the mirror that shone before her reflected on her figure. Sumiko looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes in sadness…She lived a hard life on her own. For some reason, Sakura flashed into her mind. She remembered how she was so shocked, after slapping Sakura that night. Sumiko regretted it. She knew that action was wrong, she couldn't control her anger yet she was extremely hurt when Sakura tormented her.

'_I want to make up for my mistake…but I don't think Sakura will forgive me…I can already imagine her ripping me into shreds…Maybe I shouldn't approach her now, but when the time comes, I'll apologize to her…' _Sumiko thought carefully about her decisions.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted with loud knocks at her front door. She jumped and landed on her bum, her heart beating fast. Quickly standing up, she dusted her apron and trotted down the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yelled, hoping the person will halt the thundering knocks.

Her hand grabbed the golden door knob as she pulled it open, stepping to the side. But before she could, she was tackled to the ground by a blonde and brunette. "Oh Sumiko-chan! We were so worried about you! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" They all sat up and looked at each other bewilderedly, both Ino and Tenten touching Sumiko's face like worried mothers. Sumiko gently took their hands off her face, "I'm alright guys." She spoke softly to reassure them.

"So is it only you two who came?" Sumiko asked helping them all up. "Nope! Lee is coming here as well. After hearing from Gai and Kakashi Sensei, he volunteered to live with you!" Tenten smiled.

* * *

**Sumiko's POV**

Lee? Living here with me?! Oh he must've been so worried…

We all sat on the couch and had a conversation about Lee living here.

"What's wrong Sumiko-chan? You look a little…distressed." Ino gave a confused look. "Yeah, it's like you don't want Lee to stay with you. Don't you look up to him as a big brother?" Tenten asked.

They both looked at me with a questioning faces, "N-no! It's not like that you guys! I was just thinking that…" I trailed off losing my words. I looked away then back at them, "…are sure it's ok with him though?"

Tenten and Ino turned their heads to look at each other while raising their brows, and then they went back to glancing at me, nodding in response. I smiled warmly…I guess I have to accept that I'm not alone anymore. Oh Lee…Thank you so much…

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sumiko rose up and walked to the kettle, switching it on. Tenten and Ino explored her house, stepping inside her room without permission. "Look at these pictures with Sumiko and Sasuke…" Tenten reached for the golden framed picture with Sasuke holding Sumiko around her waist, while his free hand was shoved in his right pocket; but what caught Tenten's attention mostly, was the happy and cheerful smile of Sumiko as she was wrapped in his arms. "She truly loved Sasuke...with all her heart and all her soul…but that bastard…h-he broke their relationship…what a waste of time!" Ino stared at the ground furiously, clenching her fists.

"Tenten! Ino! Your tea is ready!" Sumiko called form down stairs. "We're coming!" The two replied and trotted down the stairs. They walked to the dining table and grabbed their cups, taking a sip from it whilst sitting down opposite to Sumiko. "Now then, let's-!"

**BASH**

Tenten was cut off when the front door was crashed open to the ground, revealing the person to be other than, Rock Lee. He had his usual green attire on for Taijutsu, while he held one big fat luggage in his right hand. "SUMIKO-CHAN?! I'M HOME!" he yelled extremely loudly for everyone in Konoha to hear.

**BOOM**

"Shut up Lee! You are so freaking loud! Could you please reduce the volume level down, thank you?!" Tenten snapped, after giving him a knuckle sandwich. Lee lay on the ground with a black eye and bleeding nose, resulting from the blow she gave him.

"And look what he has done to your door Sumiko! He broke it down!" Ino complained feeling sorry for her. "It's alright you two. I can fix it myself, don't worry about it!" She replied reassuring them.

After putting Lee's luggage in the spare room upstairs, next door Sumiko's bedroom, she brought her first aid kit to aid on his wounds. "Ouch!" Lee flinched as Sumiko touched a sore spot on his left cheek. "Oh sorry…" She apologized and carefully placed the plaster on his cheek. Then she gave him an Ice pack to place on his injured eye. "So…Sumiko…? Were the rumours right about what happened between you and Sakura? Did she hurt your feelings?" Lee gazed at Sumiko with a serious look on his face. "Not at all… She hurt me, and I beat her back… So it was both our fault… If there was some way if I could apologize to her…" Sumiko fiddled with her fingers relentlessly. He put a hand on hers, gaining her attention. They both looked deep into each other's eyes, trying to comfort one another. "Ahem." Ino coughed breaking the tension in the room. "Don't worry so much about her Sumiko. I'm sure you'll find the answer in you." She smiled. "Thank you Ino. Thank you Tenten… And thank you Lee-kun." Sumiko welled up in tears. "Aw don't cry Sumiko-chan, I'm here…" Lee wrapped an around over her shoulders to calm her down.

"Well then? I guess we'll be going!" Ino stood up "Oh and thanks for inviting us! I'm sure Lee will look after you well." She grinned. Tenten followed next, "If you need help Sumiko-chan, Lee is there for you. So ask him for help when needed." The brunette left. "Thanks you two!" Sumiko waved as she watched the two figures fade away. Then she turned to Lee, who sat on the couch with the Ice pack on his eye. "I don't mind having you live with me. I'm confident with someone I know well." She giggled as he made a teary face. "Now, all I need to take care of is the broken down door." Sumiko lifted it up. "Oh, let me help!" Lee ran over to her and carried it with ease. The two placed it in its rightful position, hearing a click, signalling them that it's fixed. "That was easy!" Sumiko chuckled as she opened and closed the door, testing it. "It was easy because I was here!" Lee pointed at himself. "Oh Lee. You're the best!" Sumiko embraced him.

* * *

**Next chapter: Life with Lee is not bad after all… He always came to Sumiko's aid when she had trouble with things. On this chapter, she turns sick with a flu and Lee, acting as a big brother, nurses her sickness, along with the help of Naruto and Shikamaru. **


End file.
